The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles and, more particularly, to absorbent articles having a central, longitudinal flexure axis which allows the absorbent article to preferentially bend in an upwardly convex configuration when subjected to lateral compressive forces.
All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for absorption of body fluids, such as menses, urine, and feces, are well known. In the area of external feminine protection, for a sanitary napkin to receive menses, the sanitary napkin generally forms both a longitudinal and an arcuate configuration due to the contour of the wearer""s body within the area of the vulva, perineum, and buttocks. Accordingly, it has been relatively difficult to obtain a proper fit of such sanitary napkin which would provide comfort to the wearer and prevent leakage at the edges thereof. Typically, in order for the sanitary napkin to have adequate fluid capacity and sufficient area to fully underlie the vulva, the sanitary napkin must have a width of such extent that it quickly becomes laterally compressed between the wearer""s legs. As a result, the sanitary napkin rapidly deforms into a shapeless condition which causes it to fail. Some efforts at improving the construction of the sanitary napkin have been made, but they are still found to be inadequate at intercepting body fluids.
Briefly, this invention relates to disposable absorbent articles having a liquid-permeable cover, a liquid-impermeable baffle and an absorbent core for absorbing body fluid exudates. The absorbent core includes a central, longitudinal flexure axis which substantially extends the length of the absorbent core. The central, flexure axis at least partially divides the absorbent core into first and second members. The first member includes a second longitudinal flexure axis, and the second member includes a third longitudinal flexure axis. The central, longitudinal flexure axis allows the absorbent core to preferentially bend upwardly toward the cover and along the central, flexure axis in a convex configuration when the absorbent core is subjected to lateral compressive forces. This allows the absorbent core to substantially form an inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape.
In a preferred embodiment, the absorbent core includes third and fourth longitudinal absorbent members flanking the first and second members respectively. This allows the absorbent article to acquire a more defined xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shaped configuration when lateral compressive forces are applied to the absorbent article.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an absorbent article that is inherently self-adjusting and form-fitting to the body and which permits compression of the pad without destroying the basic shape thereof. A more specific object of the invention is to provide an absorbent core that will preferentially bend upwardly, in a convex configuration, when subjected to lateral compressive forces, substantially forming an inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape in the central region of the core.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having a body surface that is generally xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shaped in the central region when being worn.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sanitary napkin that will adapt its shape so as to conform to the changing shape of the vulva region of a woman whether the wearer is stationary or in motion.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having multiple, longitudinal absorbent members that preferentially bend upwardly toward the cover in a convex configuration when subjected to lateral compressive forces.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.